Antique Dreams
by Wizard of Anthropophage
Summary: Dreams are rare to come by naturally for Earth born and space born people. Usually 1 out of 70 million are capable of having this rare natural dream. With more than ninety percent of Earth and Space civilization lower than Class B, people go night after night of no such 'dreams'. Ivan is a Class A resident and a purchaser of dreams. Warnings: Language. Future pairing. AU.
1. Ivan Braginsky

Oh god… I created another fanfic… Yay! Yes, I have another FF to finish, but I've been reading a lot of science fiction lately, I've been so influence! I'm sorry if this isn't beta, but I don't have one or know how to work that… I need assistance on this particular fic.

* * *

_**Warning: Major confusion!**_

**Chapter 1: Dreaming of Earthborn Snow**

**"Part of the inhumanity of the computer is that, once it is competently programmed and working smoothly, it is completely honest." -Isaac Asimov-**

* * *

Dreams and memories are two different themes.

Dreams are a series of thoughts, emotions and visions that happen during sleep. These images are subjected as imaginary worlds that represent our deepest fears, secrets, or exotic abilities. These imaginary worlds humans dream of in sleep incorporate their daily activities, like a digital flower shop with hologram sunflowers a man passes by, or the giant mechanica-spectrum bird a young woman would gaze at in awe.

Either glimpsing or viewing something, it'll incorporate itself into a human's dream world. Memories are like filing systems inside the human brain. It stores valuable information and is kept until retrieved when needed. Unlike dreams, memories are created from human experiences.

Dreams and memories have similarities as well.

Both have encrypted information from the brain that artificial intelligence do not have. A.I's memories are given by humans to keep information. A.I's do not know how to create things unless they are provided the necessary programs.

Human ID Number: A12301991

Residency Rank: A, First Class

_xXxXxXxX_

Sighing, he inhaled the sweet fragrance of dewy grass and felt the cool crisp breeze tickle his nose. He could hear the faint sound of long extinct birds chirping somewhere in the brush and the sliding of grass against his pants. Smiling warmly, he opened his eyes. It was a breathless sight. An infinite meadow with tall grass danced as the sun was kissing the horizon and radiating warm sepia rays.

This world, the ancient world, when technology was still a hand held cell phone and when there were thousands of species in the animal kingdom. It was beautiful. Especially the flowers that are as bright as the sun. He envied the person who owned this memory. Their bones kept these images from those years ago, embedded with blissful history without lifeless artificial machines. He wished he were born before the advancing of technology took over the previous human world.

Much to his dismay, large violet digits glowed through the orange reverie.

'Welcome back Mr. Braginsky' A monotone, mechanical gender-neutral voice echoed in his head, awakening him.

_xXxXx_

Neon violet and pink hologram words encircled my head. Irritated that I was forced out of the mementos program, I flung the thin head piece off and stomped out of the sickening neon room. It was the second time this week I was forced to give up sleep credits for another pointless meeting.

"A.I, send out for a car to pick me up in-" Tapping the glowing violet ear piece. I was irritated with these fancy gadgets. A small hologram screen appeared by my right eye. "Twenty minutes."

'Pick up time set at O'eight hundred.'

The car was unlike the cars I've seen from my sleep credits. Rubber black tires were illegal for the past century and asphalt are considered 'a legend' among the people today. Aerial transportation. The old, where is my flying car, joke, was no longer something to whine about for modern civilization. There were no wings or rockets connected to these vehicles, it was all about physics and magnets and all that other science crap. Everything of this era pissed me off.

A thick stream of warm-hot water rushed down my back, making the glass steam. Even if the stream of water was soothing, there was a time limit that I can hit, unless I want to get rid of more of my damn credits.

Credits. Why the hell were credits created? Why couldn't currency remain paper and coins like it was centuries ago?

_xXxXx_

There are three levels of this vast city. Well, a metropolis.

The lower level, ground level, consists mostly of sewers and ruins of the old world. There are rumors that there are people who live in that lower level but are only criminals or homeless. But those are rumors. The second level, Level C-E, are the people who are the working class. Sadly, the lower and second level never see day light. Level one, Stratolevel. Where daylight breaks through the towers rise from ground level, seventy kilometers from ground level. Born of a man of heavy military power, I was 'blessed' to be a Class A resident of Metro-Moscow.

The aerial vehicle stopped in the Veps District. It was the area where companies thrived and offices were high in the stratosphere. Gazing up at the massive tower, where the top disappeared into the hazy atmosphere, I was more concern about the pollution than this damned meeting.

The inside was sterile white, even the main desk was fucking white, it was irritating. Quickly, my freshly shined shoes tapped against the sterile white linoleum as I ignored the robotic receptionist and jabbed the lift button repeatedly. The lift was, of course, white, but the inside was a one way window.

Today, it was another meeting with the two CEOs of the American-English Arms Industry. This industry was the main three of the Metro Nations' Arms Industries on Earth. I was a part of the Easter Euro-Asia Arms Industry, including the Middle East and 'quasi'-India; specifically the CEO of the Russian and Slavic metro-nations industry.

"This industry cannot support that! It is difficult to send troops if they are already allied with the Venusians! Especially manufacturing weapons! If we do so, then the factories and ore mines on Luna will require more workers, which means deporting more level E civilians!" Frustrated with the American-English National Arms Industry demanding impossible needs, I was on the verge of kicking the two CEOs of AENA Industry out of this building. "The E civilians are against the deporting of workers to Luna!"

"Well if you don't know how to control those low lives, then I suggest you give up your chair and just become another bastard who wears a tie!" The man with the twitchy eyebrows yelled. I can tell by his heavy breathing, he was refraining himself from cussing and strangling me. It was amusing.

"Damn it! Forget those Venus Colonies! They're like neat freaks or something!" The obnoxious one with squared glasses yelled. "All they fucking do is isolate themselves and refuse to have any goddamn human contact! They can raise their own freakin' militia!"

"But that won't solve the issue of the manufacturing of weapons! The Common Arms Treaty of the Metro Nations is to prevent the mass manufacture of artillery on Earth, Earth Colonies, Communal Colonies, and surface based colonies! This will break the treaty and create a war worse than the Biosphere Wars!" Huffing, my muscles were tense, as my heart beat rapidly against my ribs. Taking deep breaths, the frustration was threatening to break through my mental barriers. "If you want to start another pointless war, then do it! But leave the Eastern Euro-Asia Industry out!"

Immediately, I left the large meeting room. The two were left frustrated and arguing. Gritting my teeth, I just wanted to go and bash their heads in with a pipe. Where can I find one?

_xXxXxXx_

I always wanted to experience snow. If it were fluffy like a pillow and if it were like powdery like flour rations. Yes, growing up in Metro-Russia in the Moscow-Veps District, you'd expect snow. Except, since climate is now controllable. No longer will there be snow or heat waves. Only a constant nice weather of warm springs and slightly chilly autumns. Winter and Summer were cut out.

Luckily, I saved up enough credits to find my own mementos winter program. Snow. It was cold, yes, very cold. The snow was not soft but it was somewhat powdery, in a melting sort of way. Doing some research of snow I learned it was small ice particles, interesting.

These dreams are bliss. I can feel, sense, and see everything.

I seemed to be in a rural area. A frost covered wooden fence lined a snow covered dirt, maybe, road. I must be in a memory's country side. The trees were tall and covered in frost and snow, as well as the brush. In the distance, there stood a tall peak covered in snow. My breath was in thick foggy puffs, giggling slightly, I began to quickly blow heavily to see more puffs of my breath.

"I think I like this!"

Humming, I gleefully scooped up a handful of white and tossed it in the air. Slowly, it fell. The small frozen crystals glittered in the clear crisp sky and some melted at contact on my face.

"Pretty." I breathed.

"Yes. The snow is pretty." A soft voice spoke.

"Uh, yes." Confused, I took a swift step back. I control what artificial person, or illusion, I want in these mementos program. And usually I make sure there are no illusions. Odd. Before a memory can become a mementos program, the memories of people are wiped clean. Even if I chose illusions, I have only a few selected, and this illusion is not a part. This is not an illusion.

_xXxXxXx_

Dreams are rare to come by naturally for Earth born and space born people. Usually 1 out of 70 million are capable of having this rare natural dream. With more than ninety percent of Earth and Space civilization lower than Class B, people go night after night of no such 'dreams'.

Mementos Program. A program, only affordable by Class A residents, consists dreams of the past world. These 'mementos' are memories from the bones of the deceased. Collected from old world graves, these bones contain the images before Earth became overpopulated.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do now own Hetalia.


	2. Matthew Williams

**Chapter 2: Innovative Reality**

_**"We identify in our experience a differentiation between what we do and what happens to us." –Alan Watts**_

* * *

Nineteen year old, Matthew Williams was a shy, petite blond when he suddenly disappeared from his home in Ontario, Canada on October 17th 2009. His twin brother Alfred claims that he has been abducted. Not by a serial killer, but by aliens. His claims of his brother's abduction has been put overlooked as denial for his brother's disappearance. A month later Alfred's family checked him into a psychiatric hospital in fear of their son's sanity and remained there for six months until one night he disappeared. Security cameras at the psychiatric hospital recorded a flash of light and nothing else. Whatever happened to Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones? Were both boys actually abducted by 'aliens'? Kidnapped? Ran away? Their disappearance remains unknown.

-oOo-

His eyelashes fluttered revealing purple eyes. He could see the sky with so many glittering stars. All the stars were moving though, like satellites. No they were not satellites but what were they? His body felt stiff like he slept for days. In his confusion he realized that he was lying motionless next to a collapsed concrete bridge. Unable to remember anything he looked over into the night. He could only see so far in the flat dark land. The air was difficult to inhale it felt like he was submerged in water. To the left, in the distance was the soft glow of lights with thick clouds hovering above. Noticing the faded blackness of a road, it seemed if it was crumbling to almost nothing. The thick air begun to smell of rancid meat an orange glow on the right caught his eyes. It seemed if there was a car accident. His first instinct was to call 911, but where was his phone? Was he a part of the accident? The only thing he could do was lay on the warm dirt, unmoving.

Sirens could be heard from a distance. The familiar red and blue lights were racing though the sky. Why were the lights in the air? The sound of an air craft landing, not the slicing sounds of a helicopter but like an air plane. Dust flew into the air; bright lights blinded him, the sound of people yelling, blurry figures running past. A tall shadowy figure keeled down next to the blonde boy.

-oOo-

"What is your name?" He could barely understand the strange man with the thick accent. The man with the thick accent was now sitting in a comfy looking black leather chair. Very tall man, with a grey blazer, matching slacks and a black turtle neck shirt, his hair could be mistaken as white but there was a tint of blonde if you looked close enough. The eyes of the stranger were similar to the blonde boy's but were more intimidating. "Answer the question." With the tone of the man's voice it was obvious he was getting impatient. In one swift motion the man was out of the room. The blonde boy looked at the empty seat, wishing to sit in the unoccupied black leather chair, but was burdened to sit on a cold steel one instead.

He hung his head low whispering "My name is Matthew"

-oOo-

"The boy will not speak!" The thick accent man slammed his fist on the oval shaped table furious. "What shall I do with him?"

"Now, now Ivan, you will ruin another table with your sudden outbursts." In a soothing manner, a man across from Ivan sipped on a cup of tea. With stern emerald eyes the man stood up. "Let me talk to the lad, you can take a short break."

Nodding Ivan went to get a cup of coffee.

His purple eyes stared out to the millions of buildings cramped together, rising higher beyond the clouds seemingly endless. Vehicles flew by like flies, scrambling. There was a hint of sadness in those eyes. Taking the final sips of his coffee Ivan placed a mug on a tray that hovered by his side. "Leave." the hovering tray did as told and floated away. Sighing Ivan pressed his head against the glass. "I'm tired".

-oOo-

"The boy still refuses to speak" The emerald eyed man angrily loosened his tie. "You can try again Ivan!"

Nodding, Ivan entered the office. He had a couple ideas to get the blond boy to talk, without violence. "Hello again. I did not get the chance to introduce myself properly. My name is Ivan." His lip quivered in a strained smile. "And what is your name?" Ivan watched the blond fidget with the hem of the white t-shirt. "Okay, um, I'm Ivan Braginsky! I like vodka and antiques!" A frown was printed on the Russian's face, anxiously waiting to see if his little idea would work.

The lips of the anonymous boy parted slightly. Maybe Ivan will get his answer. Eyes of the same color met. "M-my name is M-Matthew" The soft voice from the blond was barely audible. "And I'm from Canada."

"Ah Matt-thvi…Erm… Matew…. Mathrew…" The boy slightly smiled at Ivan's failed attempts to pronounce his name. "Hmmm? That is funny, da? Well my accent is heavy. Now may I hear you speak some more Matvey?"

"U-um" Mathew was unsure on what to say. There were questions but how would he ask without rambling on. The only question that passed through his lips was "Where am I?"

"Keewatin District." The Russian chuckled then quirked an eye brow when the young boy didn't respond. "In the American-English territory."

"Keewatin?" Mathew scratched his head. "American-English territory?"

"Yes, We are in the Central Keewatin District Agency."

"You mean police station?" Unsure what the Russian was talking about he looked around. Everything seemed different. The desk was something out of Spaceballs(If you can imagine that desk!), and there were unfamiliar gadgets next to the door. And is that table floating!? Now that he notices, he remembers the door did not swung open but slid. "And you are an officer here?"

Shaking his head, Ivan smiled, "I am the CEO of Euro-Asia Arms Industry. There is a meeting going on here tomorrow."

"Um what is today?"

"It is Sunday. October The 16th."

"Eh? Year?" He wondered why it was the 16th. He remembers falling asleep in his bed, but awaking in the middle of nowhere.

"2310." The Russian smiled, again, in a creepy manner. "Is there something wrong?"

"2-2310? A-are you sure?" Mathew stuttered, not believing the given information. "N-no. This is a prank." He stood up knocking down the silver chair. "You're lying" Backing up until his back hit the wall. "Its Sunday, October 17th 2009 in Canada! Its snowing I just know it! And, and my brother! He wanted to. To. To go to a Halloween party in America in a several days… And. And. Its not 2310!"

"Ah, Matvey, please calm down." Ivan stood up following the confused blond. He watched the blond shake his head violently.

"Non, this can't be right!" The Russian grabbed the Canadian by the shoulders turning him around. Ivan placed his hand on the wall giving a command. The walls disappeared instantaneously revealing a glass window revealing the dark orange glowing city. The blonde's mouth was open in awe as he gazed upon the city. Looking up, the buildings could not be seen about the thick smog. Looking down it was the same. "Oh god"

"Matvey…. You are confused. Canada is no longer a country since the Rose War over a hundred of year ago. And there are no holidays anymore. I'm sure you're just remembering things you recently learned in school, da?"

"Hey git!" The emerald eyed man burst into the room. "What the hell? Don't rape the bloody victim you idiot!"

"Huh?" Ivan released the boy's shoulders.

"Did you get the kid to talk or what?" The emerald eyed man pointed to the Canadian.

"Da. His name is Matvey" He mentally cursed his thick accent. When the blond's name was said he turned around.

"Um?"

"So you now speak. Well then. My name is Arthur. You've already met Ivan." Arthur walked over to the blonde patting his shoulder. "Lad, can you tell me why the hell you were outside of the city? Its dangerous to wander out there without the proper equipment."

Matthew did not bother to answer Arthur's question. The thick eyebrows on the man were very hypnotizing. "Eyebrows."

"What?" Arthur shook his fist in the air. "Y-you! You shut up!"

-oOo-

"So you don't remember Earth being like this?" Arthur shook his head. "What did Earth look like to you?"

Matthew placed a finger on his lower lip and looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. "Well I remember there were a lot of trees in Canada, and-" Arthur took out a device with a see through blue, holographic, screen popped up and began typing something.

_Matthew stood on the steps of his home in Ontario, Canada. It was October 16__th__, 2009, a fresh blanket of snow fell earlier that day, making the area glitter. He was waiting for his twin brother, Alfred, to come pick him up. A familiar red dodge sped down the private snow covered road, coming to a skidding stop just a couple meters away from the porch. Half scared to death Matthew flung his hot coco onto Alfred's windshield. "Are you crazy!"_

"_Dude, Not cool! Now your beavers would want my amazing tasting windshield!" Alfred ran into his twin's house._

"Ah yes, your full name Matthew Williams" Arthur read from the holographic device.

"Wow." Matthew was astonished by the technology.

"Born July 1st 1990. And you went missing in October 2009?" Arthur looked up at the black faced Canadian. "

"Y-yes? I don't know. I don't feel like I went missing or anything. I f-feel like I just went to bed and woke up to be one of Alfred's pranking victims!"

"Alfred?" Arthur scrolled through the holographic device looking at millions of photos in mere seconds.

Ivan looked over at the confused Canadian. He noticed how the boy could be mistaken as a Venerian because of his delicate features and eccentric eye color.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked.

Arthur tugged on his tie, "No, sorry lad."

Ivan peeked over Arthur's shoulder and cleared his throat. He looked at the image of the person Matthew mentioned.

"Hmmm, so do you remember anything from the three hundred years as a missing person?" Arthur rapidly asked as he closely observed the dazed blond, startling him.

"300 y-years?" Matthew couldn't believe what he was hearing, he didn't believe what he heard.

"Actually, 301, but I think you know what I mean." Arthur waved his index finger in a circular motion. "Uh, Matthew? Lad, you look pale."

He started to feel light headed. The room began to spin. Before he knew it everything was dimmed to black.

Matthew awoke. He felt that he was curled up in a blanket but his head was pounding pretty badly. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream." sighing in relief he sat up scanning the room. It was very dark but didn't he have two large windows to the left instead of a circular shaped one? A door slid open letting light cascaded inward.

_oOo_

"Ah Matvey you are conscious." A familiar accent sounded breathless like he ran up a flight of stairs.

Nodding Matthew stretched, letting his stiff body stretch, quiet unaware of another pair of eyes curiously staring. "So um I-Ivan…"

"You must be starving." Immediately a hovering flat disc entered the room with a plate of steaming food.

"Wow look at all this! You do not want any?"

"No, I am fine."

The smiling Canadian nodded then hastily ate everything on the plate.

"I remember my sister telling me stories about blue skies and a yellow sun. It was so long ago though," Ivan caressed his coffee while relaxing. "She was born earlier than I did. I was born during the War in the Artic. So I have never seen the skies, or have memory of it."

"War? What war was that?" Matthew's eyes lingered on the Russian.

Smiling Ivan leaned back in the shiny chair. "I was born in 2020, if you can believe that." Ivan looked at the blonde waiting for a question. Nothing. Setting his gaze back to his coffee he continued. "My sister told me we were successful experiments for extra-uterine fetal incubation, EUFI, so I have no mother. There are estimated to be .01% of natural births each year though."

"And what does that mean?"

"Humans are born from artificial wombs."

"W-wh-" Before Matthew could finish his question someone entered.

"Braginsky" A man with a deep voice and thick accent nodded his head.

Ivan looked over at the man with serious eyes, then over at Matthew. "I think I'll have to finish my tale later Matvey." The Russian stood up smoothing his blazer and left the room.

Matthew nodded.

* * *

**Murder me. Finally chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
